


It's Business, It's Business Time

by FanofaFanofaFandom



Series: Good Ole Suburbia [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Caught, Children, Coitus Interruptus, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Valkyrie, I'm Bad At Titles, Idk if this counts as plot or not, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Nude Photos, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Carol Danvers, POV Valkyrie, Parent-Child Relationship, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, So many references of course, Strength Kink, Throat Bulge, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Way more A/B/O dynamics than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom
Summary: It's the end of the work week and Val is stuck at her job and feeling quite antsy when she decides to shoot a rather suggestive text to her wife Carol Danvers. As is to be expected when things get saucy, one thing leads to another to another and well, you'll see where it ends up. (Hint: sexy time)
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Good Ole Suburbia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	It's Business, It's Business Time

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by an writer who has way too much time on their hands and a newfound penchant for imagining Marvel women with dicks (I mean let's be honest who wouldn't).
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy this!!! Let me know if you enjoy reading these as much I love writing them!!!

**Hey babe, what you doing?**

Went the text to a certain vivacious blonde.

Valkyrie was quite meanderingly performing a healthy load of jack shit as she stewed about her law firm office. It was a mildly sunny Friday afternoon, the clock ticked stagnantly towards the final half-hour of work, and to put it lightly, her cock was in a state of antsy unrest.

So as she crept like (no stop it…you can’t use those references dammit), as she crept towards the finish line, the premise of perhaps indulging in a little anticipatory fun with her wife popped into her head. It was a dangerous game indeed, but like Austin Powers said, “I also like to live dangerously.”

**At the market, picking up some stuff for dinner tonight.**

With great disdain for her unwieldy subconscious, the sight of Carol Danvers in battered denim shorts and a simple white V-neck crashed into the forefront of her mind. _God her fucking legs…so long, the curve of them…the way they flex when she walks…and her tits…ughhhh Mama Magnioli her tits…oh lord her tits when she’s pregnant fuck me…and her-_

“Oops,” came the thoughtless murmur as she picked up her fallen pen. Immediately noticeable as she crunched over was the more than ample tent peaking along the zipper of her formal grey pants. “Shit…” she groaned knowingly.

Snatching her phone and smiling it open, she quickly spit out a text, hovering her hand over the send button. She could simply wait out the next hour until she got back home or indulge in a little sexting with her wifey. Ultimately, she decided that Austin Powers was actually a pretty good role model, thus knowing it would inevitably lead to further cucking herself at the office, she hit send.

**The only thing I want tonight is you.**

Her dick immediately made its anguish known, twitching haplessly as it was chained in fabric. Her hand was drawn to the horny member, seeking desperately to provide some much desired relief. But like America with the Rwandan Genocide, it stayed quiet.

**Is that so? Well in that case, which ingredients are you hungry for?**

The words had barely registered in her eyes when the answer came screaming into her brain like a certain sun from a certain planet in Rick and Morty.

Every part.

Every single creamy, sinewy, curvy, cut, entrancing, debilitatingly beautiful inch of her wife. She wanted to feel the ripeness of her thin, daintily curved lips. Craved the feeling of her mousy nose digging into her cheek as they made out like horny teenagers. Ached to get lost in the simple yet stunning way her blonde tress fell lazily yet perfectly over one side of her striking face. And good lord did she wanna fuck her. She wanted to shove her cock so deep inside Danvers it might never come out.

But she couldn’t say that. No, she had to play this game to its end. Like a sexual Jumanji.

**Information like that is gonna cost you sweetie.**

With speed that informed Val that shopping had clearly taken second fiddle, a reply appeared.

**What’s the cost Ma’am?**

An audible growled rumbled within her chest at being called that name. _Of course she used it_. Danvers knew that she must be horny at work, and that using that name would only leave her an insatiable heap. And while Val had to wait thirty minutes until she was let out, then another half hour until she got back home, Carol could be back home in ten minutes and have fifty left to fuck herself silly with an impressive array of dildos.

And thus the hand returned with a vengeance, inching towards the broiling heat in her crotch. Just thinking about Danvers prancing around the store in her little get up made her painfully hard. She needed relief.

While jacking herself off in the bathroom was an option, and despite her sometimes bored attitude towards the work, she loved this job too much to risk it. She exasperatedly grumbled and screwed shut her eyes, employing every ounce of determination to steel herself. Thus, like colonizers did with Native Americans, her hand was sent to a faraway land where it would hopefully soon be forgotten.

**I’ll start small. Just a selfie of you looking as adorable as you always do.**

Once again with almost worrisome speed a completely adorable picture of Danvers looking like the sapphic baby she was appeared on her screen. And thank god her dick couldn’t speak or else it would be howling into a microphone like a young Dwayne Johnson.

She glared hungrily at the photo that graced her screen. And since she knew her wife so well, she had of course estimated correctly on her choice of attire. The chalky pearlescence of her shirt complemented the gentle tan of her skin, the sunlight invigorating her already divine features. Thanks to the elevated angle, something Val guessed was quite deliberate, the tantalizing tops of her breasts were just barely visible. Brunette roots were just barely visible under the swath of blonde, Val’s thoughts unpermittedly picturing a hand seizing said tresses and tugging them back as she stuffed her from behind.

With that glorious image imprinted, her cock twitched, and her fingers typed.

**Good girl. I’ve been thinking about that perfect jaw of yours and how much I love kissing it. Or those sexy ass abs of yours and how hot they look when you get all sweaty. And of course that snug, cozy, tight little box of yours. God the things I’d do to it...**

And like Jason Vorhees, her hand came back to life, sprinting towards her crotch. Before rational thought could even hope to intercept it, it arrived at its destination. Even the most barely perceptible touch of her sensitive head made her quiver with want. She could practically smell Danvers in the air. She was going to kill someone if work didn’t end soon. It was only…THIRTEEN MINUTES!?!?

Fuck.

_Danvers has probably filled herself up with three different fake cocks by now_ , she thought as the seconds hand on the clock dilated into minute long movements. _It’s ok…just don’t think about how tender her breath feels on your neck, or how warm her body- dammit brain I said DON’T!_

**What exactly would you do to me? And I already sent preemptive payment for you.**

And because her wife knew her so well, along with the message came a fucking spectacular photo of Carol stuffing a dangerously long eggplant into the depths of her throat, its smooth outline barely visible through Carol’s waxy skin.

Val exhaled such an audible whimper that a passerby offered a quizzical look, which she was forced to awkwardly smile off. If Danvers kept at it, she wouldn’t be able to last the…thirty-nine soul crushing minutes it would take to get home.

**Guess that answers my question if the kids are with you or not.**

**Oh they are ;) I just told them to close their eyes unless they want to see what their mommies do in bed. God, I love imagining shoving your cock into my stomach.**

Never has Val come so close to cumming from reading a single sentence.

**Carol Danvers. I motherfucking love you.**

**I know babe. But as much as I love hearing you say that, I really want that answer too.**

Apparently the photo had so easily castaway (WILSOOOOOOOOOOOOON) her focus so far that she had utterly forgotten the game she was playing. She snapped back her concentration, reminding herself that she was the one supposed to be in charge.

**Since I know you want it so much, first I’d stuff your face till you couldn’t even think of breathing. Then I’d pack your pussy so full of dick that not even air could get in. Then to finish it all off, I’d fill your womb up with so much cum you’d have no choice but to get pregnant.**

With each flowing word Val’s insatiable hunger grew until it was the size of the Mountain stacked atop the Hound stacked atop the heaping pile of shit that was season eight GoT writing (Apologies...I digress).

Memories of similar activities to the ones described above clogged her mind, and the prospect of indulging in them once more drove her mad (like I’m sure the actors felt when reading the script for the final season of GoT. I know I’m sorry, I promise that’s the last one).

**Didn’t know we were planning on more kids.**

**We are now.**

On the other end of the communications, the mundane task of paying for groceries was quickly forgotten as her sex quivered and mewled. Carol adored when Val took charge, really took charge. Her wife was usually at the helm of their extracurricular activities, but there was something different about when Val really asserted herself. The control, the authority she wielded so casually, just thinking about it made Carol dreamy. She knew that the moment they got home, the kids were either going to watch the longest, loudest movie they could or she was going to inject them with horse tranquilizers (not really) because there was no way Val wasn’t raging hard already, and she needed her to take control.

“Miss?”

Her gaze snapped away from her phone, landing on an impatient scowl from the cashier.

“Right, sorry,” she apologized, pulling her card free from the holder. “Thanks,” she sing-songed as a receipt was handed over then quickly stuffed into the cloth bag being dual carried by the twins Frida and Sojourner. “Come on guys,” Carol called as she slowly exited the grocery store, mind already drafting her response.

**Someone sounds worked up, how long till you’re back?**

With the fervor of a Samuel L. Jackson “Motherfucker” Val snagged her stygian backpack and galloped to the closest elevator, pounding on the buttons that lead to the parking garage.

She stormed into the underground space like it was Normandy, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while she sprint/walked to her stormtroopered sedan, which would likely have to magically transform into a SUV in the next nine months because there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Carol was getting knocked up tonight.

She shoved the ignition button, shot back a quick reply, and with the patience and grace of a T-rex trying to do push-ups, flew out of the garage.

**Not long enough.**

As the message shone onto her screen, she tucked her car into park and shut the vehicle off. With a pair of four-year old’s in tow, she swung open the sandy wooden door to their forest encompassed suburban Boston home. The familiar glint of the sun off the nearby lake bounced through their windows, drenching the wolf grey house in warmth. Unnecessary warmth at that, considering that Carol was already piping hot, thoughts of Val and what her petite wife might do saturating her brain. God she wanted to go into her room, whip out the biggest dildo and-

“Can we have a snack mommy?”

She loved her babies but by god for a brief second she felt like gifting them a Zeus smite because she _needed_ to pleasure herself. Nevertheless, she knew the perfect response.

“Of course…you guys want popcorn?” she asked, knowing the answer to be a giddy “yes” because their pediatrician had finally allowed them to indulge in the savory snack.

As a health-conscious parent, what she should have done is taken the time to air fry the popcorn then drizzle an appropriate amount of butter and salt onto the toasty white buds, _but_ with another toasty white snack on her mind, she said _fuck it_ and punched in the timer on the microwave.

“You guys know what goes with popcorn right?”

“Movies…?” they answered in adorable unison, cautious optimism tinging their young voices.

“Mhmm. Go get mommy’s Ipad, I downloaded the Incredibles for you guys.”

“Fuck yeah!” they shouted, climbing atop one another in a mad bid to reach Carol and Val’s room. She scooped up her phone and produced her next message.

**Well in that case, what should I do while I wait Ma’am?**

Sitting in a car in a shitshow of traffic, the rumble of her engine was echoed by one her chest. One hand was tucked beneath unbuttoned pants while another sat uselessly on the steering wheel, the average speed for her past five minutes of driving being 1.01 mph.

She impatiently massaged herself, thumb kneading the rim of her head while the other fingers listlessly stroked her engorged fleshy underbelly. Her thoughts were awash with the way Carol’s slender lips thinned to stretch around the circumference of her member, creating an unbearably euphoric suction as her cheeks hollowed. Or the way her angelic moans stunted into gasps when she bottomed out in her. Or the way-

HONK! HONK!

“ _Oh sorry_ ,” she replied sarcastically, stepping on the gas for all of five seconds until she was again greeted by an overly cocky vanity license plate.

She grabbed her newly awaken phone, tucked an Airpod into her ear, and tapped the dictation button.

**Put you Airpods in. Facetime me. Touch yourself but don’t you even think about coming.**

Heavy breathes rife with anticipation huffed from her lungs as she awaited the call. Her hand gently working up its pace as the minutes ticked by, images of Carol fingering her lithe babymaker to an orgasm.

**Just a minute. Have to finish distracting little ones.**

And while it in fact took three obscenely long minutes, her frame tensed ever as giddily when the fateful call finally arrived, permitting it with a swipe of her index finger. “Hey babe,” greeted her wife’s urgently throaty and underlyingly excited tone, the thud of a shutting door in the background.

“Shhhh,” commanded Val, speaking clearly, masking the unbearable want in her voice with authority, “touch yourself. I wanna hear how wet you are.”

Out came the familiar little happy noise that Danvers always made when Val really took charge. The rustle of clothes being stripped and subsequently discarded filled her ear. Then came the distinct sounds of a phone being attached to a tripod (because this was hardly their first-time filming), and with a quick glance, Val was greeted by the glorious sight of her naked wife spreading bent knees to showcase her utterly divine sex to the camera. She could swear there was a golden aura radiating around that pink flower.

Just seeing it unleashed something primal in her, a wolfen and unrestrained growl rumbled in her chest, a snarl that commanded authority. “Do as I said,” she barked, not doubting that the gently curvaceous figure wasn’t already moving into position, but simply needing to release pent up arousal.

She peeked back and forth as an airpod was pulled free and held in such a manner that it remained active, soon arriving before her wife’s southern lips, a free hand quickly following. Gentle frothing sounds filled her attentive ears as her wife rubbed her labia, moving in slow, deliberate circles, taking full advantage to emphasize how soaked she clearly was.

“God Val, you hear this…please tell me your close.”

She glanced ahead to the seemingly loosening traffic up ahead, optimistic about her future. “Around fifteen minutes probably.”

“Hmmmmmm,” mewled the noticeably high-pitched voice on the other end of the line, “I don’t think I can wait that-”

“Quit your yapping!” barked Val, followed by another happy noise from wife. Whether or not Carol had purposefully baited her into losing her temper she didn’t know, either way the devious move would likely require a spanking in the future. “I’ve had to hold it for almost an hour, so don’t complain about fifteen minutes.”

“Yes Ma’am,” came the subdued reply, though her pussy was audibly wetter.

“Good girl, already so wet for me…but that’s enough. I want you to serenade me with your filthy thoughts while you finger fuck yourself slowly.”

“Yes Ma’am,” came a significantly breathier tone, Val catching the brief tension in her tall neck as she uttered her commands.

Val enamored herself with the swift inhale as milky digits dipped into Carol’s flowery sex, eyelids fluttering like the most adorable thing she’s ever seen. Her thumb dug madly into her tip, the rest of the fingers clenching down on her sizable girth. Her desire was painful.

“I want… _ohh_ …I can’t wait for you to fill me up Ma’am…I-I-I love when you take control of me… _ughhh_ …especially after a long day of work, and I can tell your all pent up and… _ohh yessss…_ and you just fuck me like you wanna break me…and I love… _ooohh fuuuuuuuuck_ …I love when I get to be your babymaker Val…I love when you fill my tummy with your kids.”

Her body stiffened with ravenous anticipation, the lusting want in Carol’s voice clear as day. Val’s pregnancy kink was not to be toyed with, so if Carol was indulging it, that meant she really wanted it. _Good, cause I’m gonna fucking give it._

She snuck a glance down at her phone. Her wife’s lightly toned shoulder rippled with flexing muscle as her fingers pumped her sex. Her eyes were half-lidded, a cloudy expression worn on her lazily beautiful face. Her peach hued lips hung barely open, tufts of moans sputtering out of her as she restrained herself.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm,” came a long, approving hum from her throat.

“Like what you see baby?”

“Mhmm.”

“You know whose it is Val?”

“Mine,” she snarled so possessively that even the emptiness in the car understood the message.

“Mhm. It’s all yours Ma’am. My lips…my body…my pussy…my womb…they all belong to you. To your cock.”

With each insufferably alluring word Val only grew more and more tense. She knew where this was leading to. As much as she loved her submissive little wife, she adored when the rarely seen power bottom offered herself up. Because it meant they could really go back and forth. And that’s when shit got crazy. Like Malice at the Palace crazy.

“That’s right Danvers. Fucking say it again,” she practically growled, her hand desperately kneading her helpless cock, the member raging like worldbreaker hulk in her pants.

On the other end excitement peaked as well, because as much as Val cussed like a sailor in daily life, she oddly rarely ever did during sexy time. But when she did… _ohhh man, I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow_ , thought Carol.

“It’s yours Ma’am. Every inch of my body is your property. I belong, and always will, to you.”

And the minute the open road presented itself to Val, she put balls to the wall.

In less time than was required to prepare a McChicken, Val returned home. She crashed through the door, tossing her backpack in a direction best described as somewhere over there. The minute the door to their room shut, her clothes were off in a speed that would’ve made road runner appear stagnant. Both naked, hazel eyes locked onto earthen ones. “God I always forget how big you are,” spoke Carol as a tripod was shifted away.

Val hurled herself onto her wife.

Pining, unsophisticated, inebriated kisses enraptured the two. Lips locking manically only to hurriedly move towards swallowing one another. Tongues were haphazardly shoved into one another, the usually intricate dance ceding in favor of bruising connection. She wanted Carol, needed Carol. To not have every inch of her right now would be to die.

Both pairs of hands madly scoured each other’s temples, grasping and groping and tugging at anything they could find. The topography of Carol’s body had taken up permanent residence in her memory years ago, yet still at every opportunity she was presented, she wandered it like new land.

As she roamed the known unknown, her needy brain was parched, and Carol’s spicy chocolaty flavor was a desert oasis. She gobbled up every last drop, growling and pinching and staking her claim. Her mouth tore off down to Carol’s tall neck, and without so much as a second thought, she bit down into it. A keening cry split the panting air, a vise like hand digging into her own tresses and locking her into place.

She bit down harder, and the grip on her locks intensified, begging for more. Torrential moans landed heavily on her ears, the warmth of them on her cheek making her balls tighten. She bit down even harder, the metallic profile of blood tinging her tongue. An agonizingly ecstasy-filled wail came rushing from Carol’s throat.

God did Carol love this. Val was clearly riled up, only two other times had she drawn blood from Carol, both instances being some of the most memorable sex she’d ever had. Ladies and ladies arm candy, this was gonna be epic.

Val pulled away, satisfied with the taste of her lover. “Mine,” she claimed with a growl. Danvers’ feral eyes glared back at hers, and she was wrenched into another round of impassioned making out, the taste of her wife’s spit mixing with the taste of her blood.

“Fuck me Ma’am,” demanded Carol between messy ksses, the ferocity of the power bottom evident, “fuck me like you own me.”

The velvety feel of blonde locks enclosed Val’s hand as she desperately melted her lover into her. The impossibly soft sensation of her tantalizing damp sex greeted her other digits, a pair of teasing fingers kneading the hood of Carol’s sensitive bean. Lascivious grunts poured out of her mouth, but that wasn’t enough. “Beg.”

With nil hesitation, Carol obliged. “Fingerfuck me Ma’am. I want to…I _need_ to cum. My pussy’s been aching for you since the first text… _oh god_ fingerfuck me like no one else does…you’re a goddess Ma’am, you fuck me better than anyone else.”

With each famished word Val upped the pressure of her fingers, and when Carol had used her two favorite terms in succession, she began to gently probe her fingers inside her wife. _Sweet baby Jesus I’m lucky_ , she thought as Carol’s sublimely snug walls entrenched her fingers, calling her back inside every time she pulled away.

“Harder,” Carol begged, “I’ve been horny for an hour now. Use those sexy ass muscles to fingerfuck me hard…I wanna feel your fucking knuckles…”

With a simultaneous yank and thrust, Carol’s blonde locks raked back her gorgeous face as two fingers were concurrently stuffed knuckles deep in her cunt. A mewling grunt came from the pretty little blonde, and Val took full advantage of her exposed neck. Marking, possessive kisses landed on the bruising area where Val had bit her. Another volley of impassioned grunts were freed, only aided by the now nimble ministrations towards her lavish pussy.

As requested, she fingered Danvers with her entire arm, retracting her digits until just the nails remained entombed, then plunging their entire length back into the fertile babymaker. In relatively not time at all, Carol was already so close. Her pussy clenched on the pair of digits that filled her, the salacious squelching noises permeating the entire room (and hopefully ending there). Her picturesque neck tensed, accentuating the tendons and bloodways, only serving to egg Val on as she devoured every inch of it.

With a practiced curl of her fingers, a warbling wail was released, quickly followed by another as the pace rose from nimble to meteoric. “Cum… _oh god_ I’m gonna…”

As promised, Val moved along to Danvers razor sharp jawline, worshipping every inch of the strong feature, thanking god for the way it framed her face. Just as she felt her wifey clamp down on her, she huffed a whispering command. “Cum.”

And her blonde wifey began to shudder atop her fingers, eyes tumbling back into her head as her athletic frame writhed and flexed in orgasmic bliss. She never broke rhythm as her wife cried out to the stars and heavens above, screaming her name, “ _VAL! VAL! FUCK VAL!_ ” which of course would warrant later punishment, but right now Val could hardly stop a swoon as her name was hurled from her wife’s lips while she experienced the greatest pleasure known to woman.

The ante was only upped when the watery liquid sprayed out of her, splashing Val’s hand and dousing their bed in her girl cum. “FUCK,” groaned the adorable squirter, her hands bunching the bedsheets as she continued to peak.

When Carol finally came down, the smell of squirt and the discomfort of a bite were sensed, but the perception hardly found her brain as she was inundated in glorious ecstasy. It had been exactly what she needed. Long build up leading to a rough, fast, determined orgasm that absolutely rocked her world, all the while the thought of her personal cocoa butter kiss flooding her brain. It’d been a while (which for her was about a week) since she squirted, but Val’s fingers, god they were magical. They knew how to work her just right to have her exploding all over the bed. _A goddess_.

Only after a couple of minutes did Val begrudgingly pull away from her neck, proceeding to lick every last drop of her arousal off of soaked fingers. “Mine,” she growled, sending a stiffening shiver up Carol’s spine.

Val was fucking on one today.

Her reflective hazel eyes held an inferno within them, every glorious muscle of her toned body primed to take Carol as her own. And those shoulders. Carol could spend all day describing how perfect they were. Gentle ridges like faraway hills, the sporadic waves of tensing sinew as she stared back at Carol, the appetizing caramel skin that she could lick and bite and taste for days.

“Excited?” asked Val, a hand dipping down to test her waters, ravenous smile tugging at her upper lip once the rapidly rejuvenated arousal greeted her fingertips.

“Yes Ma’am,” Carol huffed back, “Cock…please. I need your goddess cock inside of me...fill me up. Fuck me like you own me Ma’am…fuck me like you wanna break me.”

Each word furthered the blazing inferno of Val’s eyes into an engorging firestorm. Her breath deepened with unsatiated need, the simmering puffs of air like aerosolized arousal to Carol’s lungs. The striking dimple at the base of her throat hollowed with each huff. Val needed all of her, and she wanted nothing more than to provide.

Then there was whimper, one of meek desperation, as a slick head was tussled between velvety pink folds. “Fucking fill you up?” asked Val in a whisper.

“Please…Jesus Chr…I-I-I-I want…need…I need you…inside me…”

Val grinned as her wife stumbled over her own arousal. “Eggplant first,” she reminded, alleviating the pressure on Carol’s entrance. Though her wife clearly desired to be railed senseless, she seemed just as eager to swallow Val’s sword, quickly rolling the pair over so Val rested comfortably on her back. Given the circumstances leading to this session, she rightfully altogether skipped foreplay and began masterfully swirling her tongue on the underbelly of Val’s base.

“ _Ooooooh wow_ ,” came the unexpected exhale, Val taken aback by Carol’s forwardness. She rocked her head back and shut her eyes, not wanting to overload herself with both the feel of Carol’s mouth and the sight of her slobbing on her knob.

An impatiently patient tongue glided upward across her fleshy length, swiping from side to side as she climbed to the peak. Another unencumbered moan spilt free as her head was inhaled by Carol’s mouth, tongue rolling over the divot and swiping up her pre-cum, the satisfied hum from her wife scintillating her sensitivity. 

Flaring nerves caused her spine to stiffen, the initially overwhelming sensation welcoming her to the bliss that was Carol’s head game. Gentle sucks rolled over her tip as the warmth of her cheeks turned her mind numb. Every movement was languid and flowing yet deliberate and planned. Despite three quarters of a decade of marriage, Carol had never faltered in her abilities, always adding new facets and skills that made each time feel like the first.

She finally opened her eyes, ready to witness the sight of Carol suckling her bulge. And what a sight it was. Her golden hair had been tied back, providing an unobstructed view of her divine face. Those encapsulating anime eyes, rich with earthiness drew in Val’s gaze. Her thinly bridged nose tracing down to - _oh fuck me –_ those lips. Peachy, lightly crinkled things that wrapped so perfectly around the caramel skin of her cock. Sweet fucking Christmas her wife was gorgeous. Especially more so given that this incredible blonde angel was sucking her cock like her life depended on it.

Carol began bobbing her head up and down, the disappointing seconds of emptiness more than made up for by the joyous seconds when Val’s cock plunged with her mouth, eventually knocking upon the entrance to her throat. She emphatically pulled off, emphasizing the guttural sounds that accompanied such a motion. Swiping up the strings of saliva with her index finger, she trailed the slimy digit down the outside of her throat, finally stopping at the point where she knew Val’s cock would bottom out. She flashed an impish grin as, for the first time that evening, Val’s steely façade wavered.

Val knew she couldn’t cum, she was determined to unload in Carol. But if Danvers began deepthroating her then- “OH FUCKING SHIT!” she hollered as her wife impaled her head on her cock, nearly reaching her base in one go. It didn’t help in the impregnating Danvers campaign that she remained there, determined to take down as much as she could, the snug walls of her throat massaging Val’s sensitive flesh.

Then a boxy head pulled back and her wifey’s throat emptied, though Val wouldn’t get the expected temporary reprieve to refocus herself, as the tip still rested atop Carol’s swirling tongue. A few controlled breaths later, and her member was mercilessly re-submerged into Carol’s throat, the blonde reaching further, about an inch left before her lips kissed her balls. The bulging outline was clear in her throat, distending the skin, the tip about an inch from where Carol had promised it would reach.

It was now that Val truly began to question her goal, because the sight of her cock twitching and pumping as she came within Carol’s throat would be bewitching at worst, utterly divine at best. The internal debate became increasingly difficult when Carol began swallowing, the walls of her throat constricting around Val’s already on edge cock. Her hands sought reprieve in the bedsheets, desperate for something to ground her as pleasure swirled. Thankfully, the downy pink lips around her member sprung back once more, this time completely off.

Though again it was false hope, as her hands were forcibly torn from the bed and placed atop Danvers head by said woman. “Fuck my face Ma’am…bury your cock in my throat…dump your demigods into my stomach.”

Yes, she had promised via text to stuff her face, but ambitions had changed. Team impregnate Danvers had been fighting a losing battle, though like a deus ex machina, Carol had mentioned babies, and thus her determination to breed her wife was renewed.

“NO,” she commanded, authority restored in her voice. Carol reflexively bowed to the change in intonation. “Pussy,” she growled with all her wolfen might, “my pussy.”

Trapping Carol between her legs, she twisted them back over once more, her smaller but more muscular frame back on top. She stared into her wife’s eyes, the trails of saliva trickling down her chin and cheek.

“My pussy.”

And voracious lips once again met. Lips crafted by the ancients, destined to forever be interlocked. Lips pressing and smashing and licking and not at all the picturesque depiction you see in Hollywood. No…this was loving lust. This was partners that could not endure without the other, desperately attempting to display their need for the other.

“I love you,” moaned Carol, and though it went against their usual code of conduct for such situations, she couldn’t help but say those words. Neither could Val.

“I love you too,” she spoke as the tip barely glided into Carol’s sex accompanied by untethered moans from both parties.

The ravenous kisses gradually slowed to match the tempo of the long, patient strokes opening up Carol exactly how she liked it. Each thrust poked just a bit further inside, providing the gentlest twang of pain to season the unbearable euphoria.

“I love you,” she cried once more, entranced by how naturally Val worked her to perfection, how entwined they had become in their knowledge of one another.

“I love you too,” again came her lover’s response. Val’s cock was beyond perfect, every thick inch cramming her full, igniting every titillating nerve in her sex. She quivered as the girthy member gifted her one of her favorite sensations, namely Val’s bulbous head twitching sporadically, a testament to how good she must’ve felt and how horny Val was.

With waiting ears, Val pressed on, temporarily backing away from Carol’s appetizing lips as she bottomed out. That unmistakable hitched gasp landed upon her ears like an angelic hymn. A grin that would rival the clown prince of crime spread across her face at how well she knew her wife. Which is why she knew Carol would love this next move.

She ever so slightly recoiled her hips before exploding them forward, thrusting every millimeter into Carol, her wifey letting out a squealing grunt at the forceful sensation. “You love that don’t you?” she asked.

“Yes, my goddess. I love when you fire your hips into me… _unghhhh_ …god you’re so fucking strong…I love when you use your muscles to pound me…to fuck me with the strength of a goddess.”

Val gave her another quick explosive jerk in response. Though it wasn’t long before her hours long hunger began to take the reins. As much as she wanted to go small and powerful, having had a pretty consistent hard on for an hour meant that what her brain wanted wasn’t a part of the equation. Hell, it wasn’t even in the classroom. No, her body needed to cum. To cum in Carol. 

“Mine,” she growled.

Nearly emptying Carol, hazelnut eyes glowered down at her wife taking in her sweaty, panting, beautiful form. “Say it.”

“Yours.”

Hips thrashed forward, plunging the length back in, the clap of their hips like Godzilla’s roar. The warmth of her walls embraced her, milking her every inch as she pulled back out, hovering over her wife once more.

“Yours Ma’am.”

They crashed back together, their eyes never breaking contact. A hand snaked over Carol’s abs to her neck, compressing it under a soft grip as her hips retracted.

“Yours.”

“Yours.”

“Yours.”

Over and over she slam fucked her wife, soppy sounds radiating about the room as their hips crashed together. Each ballistic thrust more forceful and possessive than the last, Val grunting from sheer exertion. Her wife’s elegant face glazed over with each plunge, her golden tresses splayed wildly, sticking upward or clingy to her sticky body.

“Whose pussy?” asked Val.

“Yours.”

Val gave an angry snarl before delivering her angriest thrust of the night.

“Yours Ma’am,” Carol corrected.

“More.”

“This pussy is yours my goddess.”

Another snarl. Angrier thrust. “More!” she demanded.

“This pussy belongs to you!” shouted Danvers, “it’s your pussy my queen goddess. You alone get to fuck and own this pussy. It’s yours…ALL YOURS!”

She growled happily, slamming back into Carol with the force of the Large Hadron Collider and drastically upping her pace. Her angry hips bounded like a theragun. Carol’s voice escaped her, peachy lips spread wide but only silence emanating from her lungs. Meanwhile Val continued to grunt and huff as she pushed herself to the limit, determined to show Carol that she was indeed “ALL HERS.”

The grip around her wife’s throat tightened, as did her wife’s around her cock. Unsurprisingly, the absurd length of foreplay had them both ready to blow, Carol for a second time.

Milky hips rebounded into the bed before springing back into their cocoa counterparts with breakneck speed. Every fiber of her being was dedicated towards demolishing her Carol.

“Do it Ma’am” urged Danvers croakily, easily reading the uncontainable hell storm in Val’s eyes, “knock me up. Give me another litter of pups my goddess… _ooohhhhh yessssss…fill me with your cum!”_

Mocha hips became a blur as they fired explosively into Carol, open mouth still silent, nails leaving deep crescents in Val’s back. “Mine,” she commanded, a stiff nod replying. “Mine. Mine. Mine,” she repeated, each successive word becoming increasingly strained. “Mine. MiAHH”

Powerful hips slammed into Carol, completely bottoming out as a massive load shot so unbelievably deep inside her that she knew for a fact she was getting pregnant. Each gratifying pulse of Val’s cock was accompanied by a jarring thrust, her wife milking herself inside of her. Eyelids fluttered shut as she continued to empty her balls, strenuous grunts sputtering from her open mouth. On the edge herself, Carol desperately pulled her in, their lips meeting violently, one last vigorous pump sending her careening over the cliffside.

A mewling swoon flew into Val’s lips as her wife began to shudder under her weight. Eyes screwed shut, Val collapsed atop the taller blonde and embraced every millimeter of her, internalizing every quiver, every gasp and stiffened vertebrae, every divine clench of her walls. Nails dug so fiercely in her back she wouldn’t be surprised if they drew blood.

Not that it mattered. Her spectacular, immaculate, nurturing, caring wife was coming in her arms as she unloaded an ungodly amount of seed in her womb. Nothing, not even an anti-vaxxer rant could ruin this moment.

“My womb,” whispered Val after they both liquefied into the bed. An agreeing hum spilled softly from Carol, the vibrations prickling Val’s skin. The duo rest there for a while, both eager to stabilize their bodies and to connect their minds.

Of course, the tranquility of their embrace was disturbed by Val’s natural urge to piss. And so, begrudgingly, she erected from the bed and relieved herself, grabbing her water bottle on the way back.

“Open,” she said, the compliance taking a couple seconds longer on account of fatigue. She tipped the gold and white bottle cautiously, pouring small pools of the rejuvenating liquid into Carol’s mouth. “Good girl,” she encouraged as Carol swallowed sip after sip, stroking the blonde’s hair affectionately, “you make me so proud.”

Though nothing was said in response, the way her eyes lit up spoke more than enough to Val.

Giving her wife a few minutes, because this was hardly done, she trailed her lips down to Carol’s womb, nourishing kisses landing all across her stomach. They were nurturing, lingering kisses, a far cry from the bombastic making out from when they started. “Twins,” she hushed silently as she journeyed all along Carol’s lightly toned core.

After what she felt to be a good amount of time (especially considering her blood was pulling an Independence Day “Hello Boys! I’m BACK!” on her cock) she began working back upwards, dawdling over Carol’s ample, jiggly mounds, spending a happy amount of time on her nipples.

Carol’s boobs were unbelievable. Tender, full things, that were bigger than you would think if you simply passed by her, though not overdone. The droplet curve of them was addictive, and Val could spend literal months worshipping them. Especially when she was lactating. OH lord she couldn’t wait for that to happen.

It was that thought which finally pitched the invisible tent. “Kitchen counter. Now,” she ordered.

“But…Val…the kids?”

“Kitchen. Counter.” Val repeated, leaving no room for debate.

“Yes Ma’am,” Carol responded, the difference in her voice tactile. She popped up from the bed, gingerly making her way towards the kitchen, Val’s palm hooking into her ass cheek and kneading it possessively and greedily. Trickles of cum dribbled down her legs, a drunken grin plastering her face at the sordid sensation.

As the approached the island, a terse hand tugged her to a halt. Val lifted her petite self up onto the marble counter, her cock alluringly erect, the backdrop of her barely visible six pack commanding Carol’s attention. _Fuck me she really is a goddess,_ she thought, arousal budding. A smooth hand cupped her chin, raising her gaze to meet Val’s before tugging her into a stabilizing kiss as the brunette lay back, the slow movement drawing in Carol. 

The cool touch of the marble met her feet as she propped herself up onto the counter. Glancing down, rays of golden sunlight cascaded upon her wife, doing indescribable things to her already perfect complexion. Hips dropping downwards, the slick head began to spread her lips. One look into Val’s eyes immediately told her what she needed. The fire had been quenched, replaced with a soothing affectionate gaze.

She continued to gently lower herself until her ass rested atop Val’s crotch. A grunting whimper passed freely beyond her lips, Val herself eking out a huff. Dropping heavily into a kiss, she gently rocked her hips back and forth, both of them serenading in the slow tempo, basking in the amplified sensations. She could feel every inch of Val within herself, stuffing her scrumptiously full. Every encouraging rub of Val’s hands along her lower back, every grunt and exhale puffing warmth into her own mouth. It was slow and lazy and perfect.

“I love you my magpie,” cooed Val, the words absolutely melting Carol, “my sweet little azalea.” A flood of emotions gushed from her pit, flowing gently to every part of her body, filling her with a need for Val. Not the insatiable need they had just displayed, but an emotional need. A need to hold her close and never let go. To share their lives for as long as they existed. To let Val know how loved and wanted she was.

“I love you too Ma’am,” she responded wholeheartedly. Val gently shook her head, Carol happily understanding. “ _Val_ …I love you Valkyrie.”

And their lips again met in a loving, compassionate kiss. This was the kiss. The kiss that Hollywood strives for but can never achieve because no actors could ever portray a love this deep. “You’re my sun,” soothed Val, “I couldn’t live without you Danvers.”

Carol felt like the T-800 at the steel mill. Val’s words were so tender, so heartfelt. It was too much. She buried herself in Val’s shoulder, letting Val’s words transport her to an altered state, the two still grinding slowly. “Val I-”

“Mommies can we-”

Carol pulled back from her lover, her affection temporarily snapped out of existence. She gazed down with a questioning look. “Valkyrie did you just call me mommy?”

A stiff, quizzical headshake responded as if she herself wasn’t sure.

Realization dawning, Carol slowly turned over her shoulder, two wide-eyed faces staring back at them spread atop the kitchen counter.

“Hi girls,” Carol chirped with a smile.

“What the hell!” yelled the minutes younger Sojourner.

“We liked that counter!” added Frida.

“So?” questioned Val, now propped up on her elbows, peeking over Carol’s shoulder at the troublemakers.

“We can’t use it now! Look at what you guys are doing!”

“Yeah! That’s gross!”

“Well…it’s how you two were made,” answered Carol.

“We _know_ ,” grumbled Frida.

“But that doesn’t make it less gross!” added Sojo, the two as in harmony as ever.

“Well, I think it’s too late to stop now,” offered Val with a shrug of her shoulders.

“UGGGHHH!” came a dual grumble, “YOU GUYS ARE NASTY!”

The two shivered before sharing a look, their ESP conversing. “Does this at least mean we’re gonna get brothers?”

Carol flitted her eyes over to Valkyrie, the fleeting image of a grin painting her face. “Maybe,” replied Val.

“Or maybe they won’t conform to the rigid gender formations that society pushes upon us,” added Carol.

The two youngins glanced at each other once more. “Whadus that mean?” questioned Frida.

“Well…” started Carol before a rumbling purr emanated from beneath her. Though this was undeniably beautiful love making, Val clearly wasn’t afraid to turn it into something much more... _interesting_ for Carol if she didn’t shut up. “How bout you two start another movie than we’ll talk about it later,” she offered, the twins finally seeming satisfied by the answer.

“Can’t believe they’re doing that where we eat,” grumbled Sojourner as the pair turned away.

“Absolutely filthy,” agreed Frida.

“Great,” grumbled Val, “now we have to explain gender to two four-year old’s while dealing with a post orgasm high.”

“You know it’ll be worth it,” giggled Carol, collapsing atop Val once the kids were back upstairs, taking her neck between her lips.

Languid moans shuddered from her well-endowed wife as Carol aimed to leave her with a bruise to match her own. She restarted her lethargic grinding, the penetration reduced to only a small aspect of the grand mosaic of pleasure. Her lips continued sucking greedily on cut lines, feeling the tendons, veins, and arteries below. “Plus, you could never get upset at your Sun, could you?”

Her brunette wifey let out an exasperated chortle, strong arms eventually reciprocating her embrace. A hand landed on her lower back, along for the ride as her hips fluidly strolled atop Val’s length. Another hand tucked in her hair, gently pulling and massaging her scalp with practiced ease. Every little thing Val did filled her with comfort, safety, steadiness. She let it consume her, returning her to that altered state. It felt like she was riding a unicorn atop a cloud, wrapped in warm cotton candy while the seven muses showered her in serenades. In other words, bliss.

“Your right,” Val finally responded, Carol forgetting she had even asked a question, “I can’t even think of not pleasing you. You…I can’t explain what you mean to me…it’s like…I don’t know. I just really freaking love you.”

As they continued to cuddlefuck, hitched shudders began to rumble against Val’s senses, reflexively making her arms tense in a snuggle. She pulled her eyes back slightly, looking into the wobbling curve of her lover’s face, the gentle sniffles confirming her suspicions.

She was crying.

The gentle sobs made Val’s heart ache. She couldn’t stand seeing her wife in any sort of distress.

“What’s wrong Danvers?”

“Nothing Val…I just…like you said, I just really love you. I love you so, so much…and I…I’m so glad you opened up to me all those years ago…and that we’re a family now,” she croaked, her voice scratchy with tears.

Valkyrie couldn’t contain it anymore, she wrapped Danvers in the biggest hug her petite but powerful frame could muster, needing to express her broiling affection in a way that she felt couldn’t ever be described. Even the hug failed to capture her love for Danvers. A love that was so cosmically unending. And to think there had been a time when Val thought love just was no longer an option.

She kissed her lover’s pearly cheek. Then did it again when one felt like it wasn’t enough. Then over and over until she lost count and her lips began to dry, both from the kisses and the stream of tears falling down razor cheeks. “You wanna keep going?” she asked, knowing how emotional they both were and not at all minding if they just began to cuddle, perhaps even preferring it.

“Yeah…maybe…just don’t move…I just wanna feel you.”

“Mmkay my Sun.”

And Val lay there, her eyes closed as Danvers warm breath landed against her neck, sobs slowly fading into hiccups and then into silent serenity. Sweet nothings bounded from her own lips, each one filled with honesty and vulnerability and love. Her thumbs tussled lazy circles in Carol’s favorite spot, just beneath her shoulder blades, feeling the gentle bump of muscle beneath her skin, relishing in the slowing of her heart as they lay there.

Meanwhile Carol planted the most precious kisses along her wife’s skin, the pressure barely registering but the feel the most endearing sensation in the world. Her fingers tenderly rubbed Val’s favorite spot, just above her hip bone. They slowly melted into one another, into the memorization of the other’s body, the importance of what the other meant to them.

Minutes later they both came. Though it was far less powerful than the one achieved prior, it might’ve been the most entrancing one they’ve ever experienced simply because of what it represented. This wasn’t two lovers that vehemently needed to release their arousal, it was two lovers that were drowning in love who’s only desire was to swim forever deeper.

Soft, dear gasps were barely audible to the silence of the kitchen but sung like grandiose symphonies in their tiny shared atmosphere. They gently shook, two individuals becoming one, each of them accepting and reciprocating the physical pleasure that paled to the spiritual bond they were sharing. “I love you,” they moaned in unison, both lazily tumbling down the clouds to the earth below.

For the next few minutes they simply reveled in the near silence, the only sound the harmonizing of their steadying breathes. Valkyrie lovingly tugged at Carol’s hair, digits working from her brunette roots to the ends of her blonde locks. Meanwhile Carol pressed leisurely, luxuriating kisses into Val’s skin, dawdling in and out of consciousness.

“That was incredible,” Carol finally spoke in her dream like state.

“I love you,” Val responded, eyes shaky with tears. No matter how many times she said those words they never lost their meaning, not even a little bit. She loved Carol Danvers, wholly and utterly and totally.

“It’s alright…you can let it out,” soothed Carol, the subtle cracks in Val’s voice obvious to her. A fleeting warble hitched from Val’s throat before the brunette tugged Carol closer. Carol thoughtlessly followed, allowing Val to tuck her head into her shoulder and weep openly, herself now stroking her wife’s loose stygian hair.

For many minutes longer they lay there, tucked against one another, protecting one another, embracing, supporting, and loving one another. They could lay on that counter till the end of time, but unfortunately the end of a movie meant that other matters were calling.

“You figured out your TEd talk on gender yet?” asked Val.

Carol chuckled and grinned. “Nope.”

>>>>

“Are those bite marks mommy?” asked Frida the next day as Carol prepared their special Saturday morning breakfast. She had completely forgotten about Val’s eager method of kissing.

“Uhmmmm… _wellllllllll…_ yeah,” she finally eked out, deciding there was no point in hiding it.

“Did mommy bite you?” followed up Sojourner.

“Mhmmm,” Carol answered with a nod.

“Why?”

_For god’s sake do they ever stop_ , she wondered. Thinking for a minute, she found a satisfactory answer. “Because girls…mommy is a vampire.”

A shocked gasp escaped Frida accompanied by the widest eyes you’ve ever seen on a four-year-old. Meanwhile, Sojo didn’t take the bait. “That’s impossible.”

“Oh really, why do you think she’s always so grumpy in the morning?”

They glanced at one another, questioning looks on their face.

“It’s cause she doesn’t like the sun. She has to get ready before she can go out or else, she’ll turn to ash,” explained Carol

They peered at each other, the hook beginning to sink in. “How come I’ve always seen her reflection.”

_How does she even know- Nevermind._ “That’s a lie. The only real way to know if someone is a vampire is to stuff garlic in their mouths. If they’re a vampire, they’ll spit it out, cause vampires hate garlic.” Their clever but still gullible minds were snatched, hook line and sinker. “Look,” Carol said, offering them a handful of mashed garlic supposed to be used for breakfast, “go try.”

Each armed with a child’s handful of garlic, they sprinted off towards Carol and Val’s room. _This should be rich,_ grinned Carol.

She patiently waited, a true pranksters grin on her face. What followed was mild coughing and sputtering, two distinct child’s screams, pounding of tiny feet on wood, then lastly the fervent pounding of not so tiny feet.

“Mommy,” panted Frida, “you were right…she _is_ a vampire.”

The grin widened as Val stormed around the corner.

“I told you so,” she whispered to her kids as they noticeably distanced themselves from their other mother.

“Danvers,” grumbled Val her tone somewhere between it’s-too-early-for-this-shit and I-could-bury-you-under-this-house-and-no-one-would-ever-know. “Care to explain why my two daughters stuffed garlic into my mouth then ran screaming out the room?”

“Hey,” Carol ceded, arms raised in innocence, “I just birthed them, they control themselves.”

Val gave a low purr, not the sexual type that had been seen yesterday, instead one that said I’m-definitely-gonna-bury-you-under-the-house-now.

“Alright…I may have told them you were a vampire and that the only way they could test it was by putting garlic in your mouth.”

Val defeatedly shook her head. _I live with three children and I thought it was a good idea to add more. What a fucking genius I am_ , she thought to herself, _aw hell who am I kidding, I fucking love it_.

“Well…if that’s the case…then you two better run before I bite you,” she growled, turning to their twins and biting at them. Frightened howls echoed across the room as the two bolted in opposite directions, Val giving lazy chase before snatching up Sojo and faux chomping on her neck.

“FRIDA! TAKE FRIDA INSTEAD!” she yowled in Val’s arms.

“HEY!” replied the elder, tiny hands gripping into Carol’s thigh as she took refuge. Smirk never leaving her lips, Carol leaned over to whisper to her daughter. “You know…if mommy’s a vampire and she bit me, then that means…” she turned around just as the realization dawned on Frida’s face.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” she roared as Carol snatched her up, “I SHOULD’VE KNOWN! I SHOULD’VE KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN”

“MWAHAHAHA!” Carol laughed maniacally as she chomped down, the thought of her expanding family filling her with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fuck I can't believe were six months into this and I still have to remind people to follow the guidelines and stay safe and well. Come on people, THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS (I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BLACK WIDOW MOVIE DAMMIT I NEED IT)


End file.
